thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marina Seaborne
Owned by YFS (Note: Not based on Biel Marina or Tenkai Marina) Info Name: Marina Seaborne Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 17 Weapon: Trident, Throwing Knives, Sword Appearance: Marina is 5'4 with an athletic beach girl build. She's pretty, but some say her true beauty shows best in water. She has long brown hair with aquamarine eyes to sum it up. Strengths/skills: Very good at swimming, can hold her breath for a long time, skilled in combat, especially in water. Weakness(es): Fear of fire, hunting (not fishing) ''' '''Personality: Marina is never in a bad mood, being pretty content and cheery. She is easy to like, and is friendly to most, and can make friends easy. She is very social, talking to anyone she likes or someone who talks to her. She will not ignore you and will always want to be there in case your upset, making her one of the best friends you can have. She becomes very happy when wet or in water, but is quick to calm herself down if danger arises. She will only kill in defense, and really will leave you alone if your not her ally. She likes to have fun, and is playful when she knows she is not in any immenent danger. She loves water and swimming, but you probably knew that. She's also a little skittish, and can get nervous at times when others expect much of her. To sum her up, Marina is the joyous girl and the friend everyone wants to have. Backstory/History: Born of the sea, Marina was different than other children her age. Some say her mother gave birth to her in water during a fishing day. Maybe this is what started her supposedly "abnormal" skills with water and fish. She was built perfect for water activities, and rich fisherman saw her as a good opprotunity to make big bucks. The fisherman visited Marina during her weekly training at the career academy, and gave her a job contract to fish for them. Marina was shocked, and when she saw that the pay was a lot of money, she was euphoric. After reading it over and accepting, the two men smiled, saying "Your training begins tomorrow. Get good rest, you'll need it." "Training?" Marina asked, her lip quivering a bit from being nervous. "Ah yes. For this job, you must know how to stay in water for long periods of time without... erm, going crazy perhaps. You also need to know how to not drown, and how to fight off... mutts..." Before Marina could ask more questions, the men waved her goodbye and left. She decided to ward off the warnings, by coming home in a mood greater than normal. Her yougner sister, Raleigh, who looked identical to Marina, save for her green eyes, asked her "You seen to be in a great mood.". "Yeah, I got something that'll make us rich!" Marina said. Her sister was skeptical, saying "Evidence?" After convincing Raleigh that Marina had indeed got the job, her parents came home from work. They too were joyed, but when Marina mentioned the dangers, they became concerned. "You know this comes at great risk?" her father said. "But think of what it will do! We can get stuff we dreamed of getting years ago!" Marina said. They discussed this for the next hours, before Marina got tired and went to bed. ''' '''She had... dreams that night. Marina found herself in her living room, her parents had heads of fishes, warning her not to go to her job. Marina thought this as weird, as her dream changed to something else. Her next one was much darker. She was on a fishing boat, entangled in a net. Two men in suits looked at her, saying "She's the one?" "Yeah. Throw her in." Marina felt her entangled self get thrown off the boat, as she fell into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. She awoke with a startled gasp, the dawn sun beaming through the window. "I gotta go!" she shouted to her family. "Your late." her employers said, as she arrived to the cove that morning. "Doesn't matter, about that training, well, that'll have to wait. We got a job for your iniation. You see, one of our other fishermen went spearfishing yesterday, and... never returned. You must dive down into the ocean, and hope you can hold your breath long enough.". Marina looked at the ocean water. She was used to swimming underwater for fun, so it wasn't really scary. "Any equipment?" she asked. "Well, that's why we're sending you down there. The equipment was lost with the spearfisher." Marina changed into an outfit better suited for swimming, as she dove into the ocean water. The cool water was refreshing and calmed her nerves slightly, as she kept her breath held. She swam down until her fingertips touched a sandy bottom. She looked around, the water blurry, as she saw the outline of somethign metallic. When she got close enough, it was the speartip of what the men wanted. "Wonder why'd they want this." she thought to herself. Marina's lungs started to burn, so she grabbed the equipment and began swimming to the surface. She realeased more and more air, as her chest began to burn. She was almost to the surface, but her urge to breathe was to great, and she tried to breath in water. She choked, stuttering up out of the waves, gasping in air. When she climbed aboard the sea vessel, she coughed up water. "Impressive. Most people would drown trying to get that without proper equipment. Your a real dollar maker for sure." Marina trained at the career academy with tridents to enhance her fishing ability, and with her employers to extend her lung capacity. She was 16 when her employers asked her about her sister. "So your sister, is she like you?" her employers asked as Marina climbed into the boat after a successful day. "I guess. She's a real good swimmer, she can stay underwater for about a minute too... but she's only 14" Marina said. She knew this job was way to dangerous and that Raleigh would drown before making it to the fishing grounds. Marina didn't know it, but her employers were planning on killing her to recruit her younger sister. She was dove underwater one day, going deeper than usual to spear a huge fish worth a lot of money if speared. She was searching the dark water, when something grabbed her throat and yanked her down. Marina writhed around, shoving her elbow into the abdomen ''' '''Token: Flower Necklace Height: 5'4 Fears: Fire Alliance: Careers (Reluctant), or personal alliance. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unfinished